In telecommunication networks, a mobile device is served by nearby cellular towers. The cellular tower may log information related to the communication between mobile device and towers, such as signal strength, cellular identifier, and timestamps. The cellular network may use triangulation techniques to position and track the mobile device. Similarly, indoors a relatively shorter distance network, for example, a WiFi network, may contain access points (APs) that passively capture the probe requests sent from a mobile device. The probe request may include information such as signal strength, type of the device, and MAC address of the mobile device. Improvements in network analysis will enhance the capabilities of networks operating under different protocols and standards.